Nope
by keithv27356
Summary: stopped.
1. chapter 1

**Hello evreyone! Im not new to writing zootopia fanfiction but this is about Nick meeting Judys parents and Stu dosent like him. Typical story right? It gets somewhat interesting but if its not idc. Enjoy!**

It was a bright sunny day and Nick and Judy were on the train off to see Judy's parents. Judy was thrilled to see her parents while Nick was staring at all of the scenery passing out the window. Judy noticed this and looked at Nick.

"You okay Nick?"Judy asked

Nick quickly snapped back into reality and responded "I'm alright carrots."

Judy didnt believe him but she let it go for now.

 **Later in Bunnyburrow...**

The train had come to a stop at the station and Judy and Nick got out onto the platform. Judy had hailed a cab and Nick put the luggage in the car.

The driver drove them to the farm while watching the fox closely. When they arrived Judy hopped out and went over to the front door, knocked on the door and were greeted by her parents.

Her parents asked who his freind was and Nick was just bringing the luggage along when both of her parents looked up and gasped at the sight. Stu went over and got his fox spray and sprayed it in his eyes before Judy could even understand what was going on.

Nick dropped the suitcases and landed on his feet. Nick was holding his eyeballs and yelled out in extreme pain while Judy rushed over to his side.

Judy said" DAD!! Why did you do that? Hes my partner, Nick"

Stu replied "Hes a fox. It was on instinct."

Bonnie smacked him across his head.

Bonnie said "Oh my god I apologise for my husbands behavior let me get you some water"

Bonnie comes back with a glass of water

"Here have this."

Nick throws some of the water on his eyes and he blinks rapidly until the pain goes away.

Bonnie says "Alright now that we got that out of the way, let me show you to your room"

Bonnie heads for the guest room and Nick follows with his stuff

Bonnie says "Alright here is your room, Dinner will be in about a hour"

Nick thanks Bonnie and sits on the bed. He hears a familiar buzz in his pocket. The caller Id reads Zootopia Memorial Hospital.

Nick answers

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Nicholas Wilde?"

"Yes this is him"

"We are very sorry to inform you that your mother just died"

"Thank you Doctor"

Nick then hung up. He felt horrible. He let his emotions run free. Little did he know Bonnie was listening in on him. She slowly went over to Judy and told her the news. Judy sadly nodded her head knowing that Nick needed some time alone.

 **Later at Dinner...**

Evreyone sat at the dinner table and seemed to notice Nicks red puffy eyes.

Stu breaks the ice by saying

"So... Nick...what are your parents like?"

Nick says in a low voice "There like any other parents... hard working people"

Stu leans over to his wife and says "I bet you he dosent have any parent-" He was then cut off by Nick standing up quickly and bumping the table.

Stu stood up quickly "You got a problem FOX?"

Nick reply's "Yes...I do"

Stu fires back "Then get out of my house and my property...I dont wanna see you around here again."

Judy and Bonnie stare angrily at Stu but Nick gos upstairs and packs. He then says bye to Judy and a thank you to Bonnie and leaves.

Bonnie speaks up "I cant believe you..."

Stu stares at Bonnie "What?"

"Something happened to Nick earlier...He learned his mom died at the hospital... he was in despair..." Bonnie reply's sadly

Stu instantly regrets what he said.

Judy speaks up "When we were in the museum... I had tripped and grazed my leg... Nick saved my life that day..."

Stu was surprised to hear this

Judy rushes over to Bonnie and starts to cry in her shoulders.

Stu rushes out of the house and hops into the truck and races to the train station.

A couple miles later he sees that a accident happened on the road.

He pulls over and asks the officer what happened.

"It seems that a drunk driver ran over one unlucky fox walking down the side of the road"

Stu saw the fox on the stretcher. He recognized the fox immediately. It was Nick...

What will he tell Judy?

 **Well that ends Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed! Have a good day, night or whenever your reading this.**


	2. chapter 2 : Drunk Driver

**What will chapter 2 bring for you??? Find out now... Enjoy!**

Stu raced to his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. When he got there he got out and ran over to the stretcher with Nick on it. The doctor stopped Stu and asked him

"I'm sorry but I can only allow friends and family this far."

Stu replied "I know him though"

"If you know him, what is his name?"

"His name is Nick Wilde"

The doctor is taking some notes down "Ok, we'll let you know the situation when we get him stable"

"Alright thank you" Stu says. He then walks back over to the waiting area and decides to call Judy. The phone starts ringing.

 _Ring ring, Ring ri-_ Judy picks up.

" _What is it dad"_

Stu gathers the courage to tell Judy what happened.

"I found Nick..."

" _Really? You did? That's great!... Whats wrong?"_

"He was hit by a drunk driver... I'm at the hospital now... you should get over here... and tell Bonnie to.."

Judy is at a loss for words. She replys sadly

 _"Maybe if you weren't mean to him, none of this would happened"_

The line goes dead.

Stu just mindedly sits in silence and waits for the docter to return.

Judy has just hung up on Stu and was crying on her bed. Bonnie hears her and comes into her room. Bonnie asks

"Whats wrong sweetie?"

Judy sits up and tells her

"Dad called... and he said that he went to go find Nick and found him on the side of the road hit by a drink driver."

Judy bursts into tears as Bonnie rushes over to comfort her.

"Ill go get the keys..." Bonnie says as she rushes over to get the car keys

Judy, still crying, hops in the car with Bonnie and rushes to the hospital.

 **...At the hospital...**

Bonnie and Judy stop and park in the parking lot. They rush over to the front desk and see Stu in one of the chairs for the waiting area. They rush over to him.

"Stewart! Dad!" They both say

Stu still is sitting but he glances over to them and then mumbles that this is all of his fault.

Bonnie sits to his side and comforts him

At that moment the docter returns.

"Ah I see that your all together, Nick is in a stable condition. He just suffered a broken leg and arm so he actually turned out fine.

He is actually awake and eager to see you."

Judy runs down the hallway until she sees the room that Nicks in and bursts in. Nick is surprised that Judy swung the door open with so much force. She walks over to him and gives him a huge hug.

"It's great to see you carrots but can you stop? Your crushing my arm."

"I am?" Judy looks down to see that she is crushing his arm "Oh jeez Im sorry." She lets go.

Just then Bonnie rushes in and asks "Are you alright Nick?"

Nick responds "Yes I'm alright."

"What happened Nick?" Judy asks

"Well after your Dad kicked me out, I started walking to the train station but then I got hit by something and blacked out. Then I just woke up here."

Nick then stared at the doorway and saw Stu enter the room with tired eyes and a blank stare.

Nick felt bad for Stu but remembered that he's still mad at him.

"Nick..." Stu says tiredly

"Stu..." Nick then says

 **So that was Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed. What do you think will happen between Nick and Stu? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **See ya**


End file.
